The Coffee Shop
by LesboDyke
Summary: While his son, Henry, is at football practice, Kindergarden teacher, Killian Jones, decides to go get coffee at a small shop. However, things take a turn for the weird when he meets one of his students, Georgia Swan, in there, who's mother he's never met. Getting a chance to meet Emma Swan will change his life forever. (Rating may go up.)
1. The First Encounter

**Pauley: Hi guys!**  
**Now, I'm sure a few of you are certain this is gonna be a major angst fest, steeped in feels and tears.**  
**Now I can promise more than a few painfully angsty moments, the majority of this fic will be pretty darn fluffy.  
****However, I am going to include a list of trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter, according to what is included WITHIN the chapter, so people know what they're getting into.  
****Luckily for all, this chapter has no warnings, so yay~!**

* * *

Killian smiled as he waved to his seven year old son, watching him charge into the changing rooms of his football club, his boots hanging off his shoulder, swinging joyously with the movement.

"Bye Dad!" Henry called loudly, running backwards for a moment so he could wave back before disappearing into the building, the door slamming shut heavily behind him.

Running his fingers through his short hair, Killian decided that he'd go and find somewhere to get some coffee. The coach had asked for no parents today, since a few of the mothers hovered so bad that it distracted the kids. So Killian was going to use this time to get some planning done for the week ahead. They may not be intellectually challenging, but his classes had to be planned in advance or he'd end up eaten alive.  
He walked aimlessly for a little while, looking for a coffee shop that wasn't _Starbucks_ or _Dunkin' Donuts_. It wasn't that he was against the corporations or anything, he just didn't fancy sitting near pretentious college students who thought they knew more than him because they'd grown an ironic beard and pretended they needed glasses.

After a good five minutes of solid walking, just when he was about to give up and go into _Starbucks_ anyway, resigning himself to internally imagining how badly those kids will fail when they get out of college, he saw one.

_Awe-Swan Coffee._

The name itself was reason enough for him to get a drink there. Anyone who made that bad of a pun in the name of their business deserved customers.  
Ducking in, he inhaled deeply, loving the smell of coffee, baked goods and the delicious waft of air conditioning. Boston wasn't meant to get this hot in September, was it?

"Mr Jones!" The young girls voice rang through the shop, causing the few patrons to look in his direction, much to his chagrin. Quickly locating the source of the voice, he smiled despite the attention he was still unwillingly receiving.  
One of his students, Georgia, was sat upon the counter, grinning widely (he noted the missing front tooth, knowing that he'd have to ask. His kids loved losing teeth.)

"Hey there Georgia. What are you doing up there, eh, love?" He asked, smiling at the attendant before directing all his attention on the little blonde girl.

"This is my shop!" She informed him with the biggest grin he'd ever seen her wear. He raised an eyebrow despite himself.

"Your shop? Worlds youngest shop-owner, are ya?" He asked, smiling back as she nodded.

"Can I take your order, sir?" The attendant finally asked and he shifted his attention back to him, nodding quickly.

"Can I get a large black coffee and a brownie please?" He asked, twisting to pull his backpack off his back and locate his wallet. He really needed to sort through his bag. He'd been meaning to do it for at least three months now, but he'd never gotten round to it.

"Can I do it Joe?" Georgia asked, turning her grin onto the Attendant, who sighed before nodding wearily, as if he'd been doing this all day. Killian wondered if this was her Father, though she'd never spoken of one at school, just a Mother.

"You can take the money, and hand him the change when I work it out." Georgia held her hand out towards Killian expectantly.

"That's... $2.50." She said, clearly trying to sound official in her request. With a nod, her opened his wallet, in the front pocket, where it always was (which he never remembered until he'd searched through the rest of his bag, naturally.) Handing her three dollars, he watched in amusement as she passed it to 'Joe', who gathered the fifty cents from the register and passed it to Georgia, who then passed it back to Killian.

"Thank you very much." He praised, watching her face light up once more. She always responded to positivity like that and it made him wonder if she ever heard anything that nice at home.

He was handed his cup, and the brownie on a separate plate and with a quick nod to Georgia, he headed to a table, hoping he could at least get a little done. If he did it now, he could spend tonight playing games with Henry, or something similar. It was then he noticed his little shadow.

"Are you coming to sit with me, Georgia?" He asked as he set his drink down on a table, watching her clamber up onto the chair. She nodded, sucking on her bottom lip for a moment.

"S'that okay Mr Jones? It gets borin' workin' with Joe all the time and Momma's busy, so I don't like goin' upstairs..." He frowned to himself before nodding.

"Of course it is. Maybe you can help me. I'm trying to decide what to do in class next week." He forced himself to smile, despite getting internally more irate with Georgia's mother. Every parent should make time for their child, no matter what job they had.

"Fairies!" Georgia answered instantly, bouncing a little in her seat and Killian chuckled, pulling out his notepad and pen, writing the word at the top as if he was taking serious notes.

"Fairies, huh? Like the tooth fairy? Has she come to see you recently?" She nodded and he smiled a little wider.

"Yeah! And the fairies come to my window every night and talk to me! It's great!" Killian nodded, continuing to take 'notes' of what she said, thinking that maybe this could be quite a good theme for a week.

"They do, huh? What kind of things do you talk about?" Her face fell and she shook her head, reaching up with one hand to play with her hair, a nervous habit he knew she held.

"I'm not a'pposed to talk 'bout it... Fairy secrets." She mumbles and he nods instantly.

"That's alright. I suppose Fairies would be secretive, wouldn't they? To make sure no-one stole their magic." He smiled as she brightened a little, nodding eagerly at him.

"Yeah! Even though they're my bestest friends, they don't show me magic." She tells him and he takes a sip of his coffee to hide a wide smile, not wanting her to think he was laughing her.  
"Do you like the brownie? Me and Momma made them this morning! I always get to help on the weekends!" He reached and snapped off a small piece, popping it in his mouth quickly before nodding.

"They're brilliant Georgia." She beamed again, bouncing a little on the chair before casting her gaze behind her.

"Do... Do you wanna come meet Momma? She keeps sayin' she needs'ta meet you..." Killian considered it. He did want to meet Georgia's mother, wanted to demand to know why she ignored her smart, brilliant, daughter. But intruding on someone's home, it wasn't the best way to make a first impression.

"I thought you said she was busy, Georgia. I shouldn't interrupt." He shook his head, but she stood and grabbed his hand anyway, tugging gently.

"It's okay! She wants to meet you, she won't be busy now anyway, I know it!" She tugged again and he sighed before standing.

"Alright, alright Georgia." He followed her as she 'dragged' him towards a door behind the counter, pulling him up the stairs.  
The closer he got to the top, the more it smelt like a hospital and his stomach began to sink, worry turning his veins icy. This really wasn't a good idea.

"Momma! Momma, Mr Jones is here!" Georgia called as she pushed open the door.

"I'm in the lounge sweetheart. Quietly though." A woman's voice called back and Georgia grinned, tugging on Killian's hand again.

"See? Told ya she wouldn't be busy no more." Georgia said quietly before pulling him through.

A blonde woman lay across the couch, one arm over her face.

"Momma!" Georgia released Killian's hand and hurried to her side, clambering up onto the couch.  
"Mr Jones came to see you!" The woman's arm moved, to reveal green eyes, just like Georgia's. She sat up slowly, pulling her daughter into a hug, squeezing her before turning her attention on Killian.

"Hi. Mr Jones, Georgia's teacher, right?" She checked and Killian frowned to himself. Was she sick? It did smell like a hospital in the flat, and she did seem to be taking a nap in the middle of the day. Is that what Georgia had meant by busy?

"Yes, that's me. Georgia said you wanted to see me?" She smiled and stood, holding Georgia on her hip, despite the girl being five and so technically classed as 'too old' for such a position. She held her hand out to Killian, smiling brightly.

"My name's Emma Swan. It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**Pauley: Hope you all enjoyed, drop me a review to let me know what you think, if you can spare the time! (And if you can't, favourite away, I love to know people are enjoying my work!)**


	2. An Explanation

**Pauley: No warnings for this chapter either, yay!**

* * *

Emma sent Georgia into her room, smiling and saying that she wanted to speak to Mr Jones in private. Killian's brain ticked away to itself as to what could be wrong, why she wanted a private word, why she'd never been there, why it smelled like a hospital. Why everything.

Emma sat opposite him, once she was certain her daughter wasn't going to interrupt and offered him an attempted smile, her heart thumping violently in her chest.

"I'm sorry we've not been able to meet before now." She said after a moment's awkward silence, fiddling with a strand of her hair, just like Georgia had done moments before when they were downstairs. He nodded, knowing that if he opened his mouth right now, he may say something unapologetically rude, and he did want to at least give her a slight chance.  
"I... I wanted to ask if you could do me a favour, while you've got Georgia in your class..." Emma took a deep breath, hating herself for having to ask for this. For a brief second, she made the wish she'd made so many times before. _God, I wish we were normal._

"What is it?" Killian inquired, after seeing her get lost in thought. Emma jolted and resumed fiddling with her hair with a new intensity before speaking quickly, so she didn't lose her nerve.

"Could you arrange for Georgia to have someone to talk to, maybe even someone to sit with her? I don't always have the time to listen to her the way I should and... well, I don't want her to feel alone." She explained and Killian did his best to remain calm. He'd never find answers if he just lost his temper with this woman, despite his anger beginning to flare.

"And why, may I ask, are you too busy for your daughter?" Despite his attempts at calm, his anger did seem through into his voice.  
Rather than answer him, Emma stood from her perch on the couch and made her way over to the bookcase that stood on the other side of the room. She lifted a frame and offered it out to him.  
His hand shook with anger as he took it. What on earth could be in a picture that would explain her lack of care towards her daughter?  
"Oh..." Was all he could manage to say as he stared down at the image, certain his eyes had widened to almost comical proportion.

"So... would you be able to do that for me?" Emma asked after a moment, reaching to take the picture back from him.  
Killian nodded, their hands brushing gently as he handed it to her, watching as she replaced it and attempted to subtly wipe at her eyes.

"Of course I will. I'm sorry for my temper earlier." She turned and shot him a smile, running her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry. If I was in your shoes, I'd probably have been pretty angry too. I'm just glad you've not phoned Social Services yet. I've had that happen before." She was smiling still, but Killian could see the pain in her eyes. She didn't hide it very well.  
Before he could speak again, his watch beeped and he cursed. How had he not realised how long it had been?

"I wouldn't phone them unless I really felt I needed to, and you explained, so now I don't need to." He smiled, but stood quickly.  
"Listen, I'm sorry to run off like this, but my son's football practice will be done soon, I need to go pick him up." Emma nodded and took his hand when he proffered it, shaking it with her smile still firmly in place.

"I'll just say goodbye to Georgia before I go." He smiled and moved towards the door.  
He knocked, before gently pushing open the door with Georgia's name on the front. She was sat on the floor, playing with some dolls in a dolls house, much to his amusement.  
"Georgia, I'm off." He said and she looked up to him, blinking those big green eyes. Now he'd met her, he could see that the girl was a mirror image of her mother.

"Oh... did you have a good talk with Momma?" She questioned, standing slowly. He nodded and rested his hand on her head for a moment.

"I'll see you on Monday, okay?" She nodded, grinning up at him.

"Are we gonna do Fairies?"

"Of course, that's why I took notes love." She bounced and he chuckled, ruffling her hair, which made her beam even brighter than she had been before.

"Okay Mr Jones, I'll see you Monday!" She waved as he left, hurrying down the stairs and out of the shop.

He made it to the football club just in time. Henry was emerging, naturally covered in mud from head to toe, the boots that had been clean when he entered the club now caked with dirt.

"Dad!" Killian grinned and wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders, squeezing him gently.

"I'm sorry, do I know you little mud monster?" He teased and Henry laughed, shoving into Killian's side.

"Daaad! You're not funny y'know." Killian laughed, ruffling his hair just like he had with Georgia before.

"I'll have you know many people find me funny!" Killian acted offended as they began to walk and Henry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Well there's the kids in my class..."

"They don't count Dad, they're only little. They laugh at anything." Killian chuckled, having to agree with Henry in reality. It was incredibly easy to send his class of five to six year olds into squealing laughter. It was his favourite part of the job.

...

After dinner, Henry and Killian sat down to a movie, Henry happily curling into his fathers side.

"Hey Dad...?" Henry spoke after a few minutes and Killian looked down at him, rubbing his arm gently.

"Yeah lad?"

"Can we go sailing tomorrow?" He asked and Killian sighed sadly, dropping a kiss on his son's head.

"I'm sorry Henry, you know we can't right now." He sighed as Henry slumped more. His guilt was nearly overwhelming as he squeezed him gently.  
"But I promise, we will go again soon, as soon as I can get another boat."

* * *

**Pauley: Reviews &amp; Favourites are always appreciated if you have the time!  
Share your frustrations~!**


	3. The Fairy Day

Killian was actually looking forward to work on the Monday. He'd had Henry help make little fairies for him to string up around the classroom, much to his son's annoyance, though he had enjoyed the crafty nature of what they were doing.

He arrived at the school early, waving Henry off into breakfast club before entering the adjoining building that housed the kindergarden, bags under his arms and a determined look upon his face.

By the time his class arrived, his classroom looked like the perfect little fairy grotto, fairy lights strung up (having been dug out from the Christmas Box and untangled last night, a task that took longer than he'd care to admit), the paper fairies that he and Henry had made scattered around ad every child had either a pair of wings or a wand upon their desk.  
He'd spoken to the headmaster about Emma's favour the night before and so a young teaching assistant, by the name of Belle, was waiting next to him. She'd looked surprised when he'd handed her a pair of wings, but then had readily agreed upon seeing that he was going to be wearing a pair as well.

"Can you tell me about the student I'm going to be working with?" Belle asked as she pulled on her wings. Killian smiled as he fitted his own on with care, having practised the night before, just to make Henry laugh upon seeing him in them.

"Her name is Georgia Swan. Due to..." Before he can explain, the door burst open and in piled his fifteen five to six year old students, all whom went silent, their eyes wide as they took in what had happened to their classroom.

"Wow! Mr Jones this is awesome!" He heard one girl call and he smiled, motioning for them to take their seats.

"Thank you Katie, if everyone can come in, and those with wings, put them on, we can begin today's lesson in magic." He watched Georgia hang her coat up before moving to her desk. She had a set of wings, which she eagerly scrambled into. Nudging Belle, he motioned to the little blonde.  
"That's Georgia. I'll explain more at lunch if you've not heard about it from her." He whispered quietly and Belle nodded, moving over to Georgia with a smile, crouching next to the desk.

"Hi there Georgia, my name's Miss French. I'm going to be sitting with you for a little while." She told her. Georgia said nothing for a moment, simply sat and looked at Belle before grinning widely.

"Your voice is _really_ cool! Are you from somewhere else?" She questioned and Belle chuckled, managing to locate a chair quickly and settle herself next to Georgia.

"Yes. I'm originally from Australia, but I moved here a long time ago." She explained and Georgia nodded wisely.

"Momma wanted to go to 'Stralia... said she she wanted to go campin'!" Belle smiled and nodded.

"Camping in the Outback is wonderful. I'm sure she can go when you're all grown up." Georgia opened her mouth as if to speak, but before she could, Killian called for silence from the class and her head snapped forward so she could listen to her teacher.

By lunch time, Belle hadn't had another chance to talk to Georgia properly, so instead she tracked down Killian, who was sat at his desk, eating.

"So what's going on with Georgia?" She asked as she sat opposite him, pulling out her own lunch and rolling her eyes at the note her girlfriend had left her, setting it aside.

"Well, see her home situation is... complicated. You see..." He was cut off by a scream from outside. They jumped to their feet and hurried out to find one of the students had fallen in the playground. Belle offered to take them to the nurse while Killian attempted to find out what had happened, just to make sure that they hadn't been pushed.

Georgia's taxi had arrived by this point and she waved to Mr Jones as she climbed in. She hated getting Taxi's home, wished that her Momma would pick her up like the other parents did. Even though she knew she couldn't, sometimes she still wished.  
But she'd be able to spend time with her Momma when she got home. Momma wouldn't be busy when she got home, she never was when Georgia had school in the morning. They always got to spend time together. They'd play games, or make stuff, or sometimes just watch a movie. She loved spending time with her Momma.  
She thanked the taxi man when he pulled to a stop outside the shop and he tipped his hat to her, like he always did.  
"See ya tomorrow, Lil' lady." She waved.

"Bye Frankie!" She called as she shut the door, watching him drive away and waving as he did. She liked Frankie, he was always sweet. He liked hearing her talk and always listened, no matter what she talked about.

Georgia hurried inside, waving a hand at Hannah, who was on the till, before running up the stairs as fast as she could manage.

"Momma! Momma!" Emma met her in the hall, lifting her up and spinning her around gleefully.

"Did you have a good day at school duckling?" She asked, keeping Georgia on her hip.

"Yeah! I got a new friend called Miss French, she sat with me today an' Mr Jones did a class on fairies, because I asked him to! It was awesome! I gotta be a fairy, like my friends!" She exclaimed as Emma carried her through into the living room.

She'd set up a picnic lunch on the rug, gathered Georgia's favourite dolls and teddies to make it special.

"A new friend, huh?" Emma asked as she set Georgia down, kissing her head as she sat next to her, passing her a plate full of the picnic food, loving the grin that graced her daughters face.

"Yeah, she's from 'Stralia! I told her you wanted to go campin' there." Emma chuckled quietly and picked up her own plate.

"That's very well remembered, Georgia. I told you that last year." She praised, setting a cup before 'Joohaa', the teddy bear that Georgia had attempted to name after herself, before she could say her own name.

"I 'membered 'coz it was a pretty place! I wanna go too." She said with a grin before taking a big bite of her sandwich, chewing happily.

"Maybe we'll go together one day." Emma offered, taking a bite of her own sandwich. Georgia nodded eagerly, swallowing as quick as she could so she could speak again.

"Yeah! Could we? I mean, could we really?" Emma laughed quietly, leaning over to kiss Georgia's head.

"Of course we could, one day. We'll figure it out. That's what we do." Georgia nodded brightly and Emma chuckled.  
"So, tell me more about this Miss French then." Emma grinned, nudging Georgia gently.  
"I wanna make sure she's good enough to be friends with my precious little girl." Georgia laughed and began telling her mother all about her day, pausing every so often to eat as Emma commented, or asked a question or two.  
Once they'd eaten, they set up a game to play, Emma insisting that this time _she_ was going to win.

"I don't think so Momma!" Georgia grinned as she grabbed the dice, preparing to roll them. Emma grinned as she watched.

"No? You think you'll beat me again, do you?" She nudged against her after Georgia threw the dice, moving her counter forward six paces.

"I know I will! You're bad at Snakes and Ladders Momma, you always land on the snakes!" Emma laughed as she took the dice, blowing on her hands as she shook them.

"C'mon! C'mon, I can't lose to my five year old again." She joked before rolling. She threw her head back with a groan when it showed up as a two.

"Ha! Told you Momma, I'm gonna win!"

After five minutes, Emma still hadn't managed to get off the first row, and Georgia was near the top. In reality, Emma was careful to nudge the dice so that she got low numbers, loving seeing Georgia's face light up when she was winning.

Sadly, it wasn't meant to last, and just as Georgia went to roll, a scream sounded from another room and Georgia's face fell.

"I'm sorry baby." Emma kissed her head before she stood and Georgia rested her chin on her chest for a moment.  
She'd been having so much fun too.

* * *

**Pauley: ****I refuse to apologise for any frustration caused &amp; for leaving you at a cliffhanger.**

**If you are frustrated/hate me, let me know~!**


	4. A Normal Afternoon

**No Warnings Again~!(Also, finally a kinda reveal of what's going on in this apartment!)**

* * *

Georgia pouted to herself as she packed up the game. There was no point in leaving it out anyway, they wouldn't get to play it now that she was awake.

"Okay sweetheart, it's okay. Momma's right here, see? I was only in the other room." Emma soothed, holding her youngest daughter on her hip and rocking with her gently, standing next to her crib.

Her screaming calmed down to broken whining and Emma sighed, heading out of the bedroom.

"Did you have a good nap baby?" She asked, though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. The whining continued and Emma sighed, kissing the little blonde head.

"Okay, okay. Lets get you your medicine and then maybe you'll quiet down, huh?" She offered. Georgia sucked on her bottom lip as she watched her Momma carry her sister towards the kitchen. It was like looking in a mirror at times, when Danielle wasn't screaming or whining. They were twins after all. Identical twins.

Standing, Georgia headed for her room. She'd find something to do on her own. She always did after all, when Momma got busy with Danielle. Momma couldn't help it, Danielle was sick, she needed all of Momma's time, but sometimes Georgia wished that Danielle wasn't sick. Or that she'd go away for a while, so she could have some attention to herself.

Emma focused on getting Danielle into her special highchair, a task that was proving rather difficult, considering how both her legs were currently in casts. That and Danielle was adamant that she wasn't going to be put down, and so was fighting her.

"Come on Dani, honey. It's only for a few minutes, so I can get your medicine." She urged, finally managing to manhandle her daughter into the legholes. This, naturally, produced further screeching, though Emma had learned a long time ago how to blot that out.

Georgia frowned as she clutched her doll to her chest. She hated hearing Danielle scream. It hurt her heart, and her ears. She made her way back to the kitchen, watching Momma route through the cupboard for a second before grabbing a chair and moving it so she could stand on it and be eye level with Danielle. She held her doll out towards her sister and tried to smile past the screeching.

"Dani look!" She called, trying to catch her attention, waving the doll to make it 'dance'."Look! She's dancing for you." She said, as brightly as she could manage. Danielle did quiet and blink at the doll for a moment, hiccuping quietly as Georgia continued to move the doll about in the air.  
Sadly, it only worked for a few moments before Danielle seemed to realise she was being distracted.

"MOMMAAAAA!" She wailed, resuming her crying and screeching, though Emma had finally found her medication and turned to give her the attention she was demanding again, grabbing the syringe of painkillers.

"Okay, okay Dani. You just gotta take this and then you can have cuddles, I promise." Danielle kept up her screaming, turning her head away every time Emma tried to get the syringe into her mouth.

Georgia hopped down from the chair, holding the doll close to her chest again and sniffling quietly as she hurried back to her own room, closing the door behind her and moving to her bed, crawling underneath it.

Momma had put fairylights under her bed and made it really cosy, like a little grotto, and it was Georgia's favourite place in their apartment. She lay there and just listened as Danielle finally stopped her crying. Momma must have managed to give her the medication and so had picked her up. Danielle didn't cry as much when Momma was holding her. That's why Georgia didn't get many cuddles of her own, because Danielle didn't like anyone else touching her, or being put down, so Momma couldn't pick her up, or cuddle her like she did with Danielle. It made her sad, even though she knew why. Sometimes she wondered if she'd get more cuddles if she was sick like Danielle or if Danielle would still get all the attention to herself.

"Georgia? Honey, do you wanna come watch a movie?" Momma called from the door. She knew where Georgia was, she always went under her bed when Danielle rejected her attempts to play, but she'd promised, after she'd strung the lights up down there, that she'd never violate that safe place, that she'd pretend she didn't know where her little girl was.

Emma hated herself for not being able to give equal attention to both of her girls, but she always tried, once she'd gotten Danielle's medicine down her, to find something they could all do together. Which did normally lead to TV time, but sometimes they'd bake together, or Georgia would 'help' make Dinner. Just things to make her feel included so she wasn't always feeling so alone. She knew the feelings of loneliness well and when she'd fallen pregnant, she'd swore that any child of hers would never feel that loneliness.

"Can we watch 'Vengers?" Georgia called out from her curled spot beneath the bed. Emma chuckled, nodding to herself.

"Of course we can sweetheart. I'll go put it on now, you come out when you're ready." She called before heading through to the living room. She kissed Danielle's head, glad that now she was awake properly, her crying had stopped and she was just watching the world around her, as she always did.  
"Are you gonna let Georgia join the cuddle today Dani? Or are you gonna be difficult as usual?" She questioned as she crouched to turn the DVD player and the TV on, Avengers still in the disc tray. It really was Georgia's favourite.

"Momma!" Danielle answered and Emma rolled her eyes with a chuckle, shaking her head as she moved towards the couch, settling herself down carefully with Danielle beside her, cuddled into one side.

Danielle didn't have many words, and her favourite really was 'Momma'. And 'Why?'. She always liked asking Why.

Georgia appeared in the door just as the menu loaded up. She glanced at the couch, and then at the floor in front of the couch, trying to decide if it was worth trying to get a cuddle out of Momma.

"Come here baby." Emma patted the couch next to her, carefully moving Danielle so that _hopefully_ Georgia could cuddle into her other side. She clambered up onto the couch, biting at her bottom lip as she snuggled into her Momma's side. Emma breathed a sigh of relief when Danielle didn't start screeching. They got away with it this time. She pressed play, starting the film up.

They'd all seen it hundreds of times, but Georgia still laughed at all the jokes and lit up every time Black Widow was on screen. She was her favourite, because she was awesome. She was a superhero, just like Georgia wanted to be! And she was friends with Captain America and he was awesome! He was big and strong but he hadn't always been and maybe if he could get big and strong then so could Danielle and they could be superheroes together and save the world! That would be super cool and then they could both have Momma cuddles all the time because Danielle would be better and wouldn't scream!

"Right, what are we having for dinner?" Emma asked her children when the film had finished. Danielle didn't answer, just curled her fingers tighter into Emma's shirt.

"Chicken Nuggets!" Georgia exclaimed brightly and Emma chuckled, nodding quickly and kissing Georgia's head.

"Okay baby, Chicken Nuggets, beans and fries, yeah?" She asked and Georgia nodded, hopping off of the couch.

"I wanna help!"

"Okay, okay. You can put the nuggets on the tray."

"Yay!" Georgia took off to the bathroom to wash her hands so she could help cook.

"Okay Dani, I'm gonna have to put you down so I can make dinner. So no screaming." She warned, having a feeling her words had gone straight over her daughters head, but that was fine. They were used to cooking with the background noise being Danielle's screaming. It was a noise that Emma was well used to, after five years of caring for her baby. Though it still hurt her heart to hear her daughter scream like someone was stabbing her the second she put her down. But she'd never get any better (if she even could get better) if Emma let her cling _all_ the time.

She pulled the nuggets from the freezer and the tray from the cupboard, setting them on the table for Georgia to do, along with the bag of fries. She'd do the beans herself because she wasn't going to let her five year old stir beans on a hot stove.  
Now came the difficult bit. Putting Danielle back in her special highchair. She screwed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before quickly sitting her down, not giving her the chance to fight. And just like that, the screaming began, tears rolling down Danielle's cheeks as she threw her arms up, pleading for Emma to pick her up once again. Emma kissed her head gently and handed her one of the soft toys from the side before turning her attention to Georgia, who had re-appeared, her hands freshly washed.

"You ready to cook honey?" She asked, over Danielle's screams. Georgia nodded, managing to beam at Emma. She liked it when Momma put Danielle down and paid attention to her, even though she didn't like that it made Danielle scream.  
"Okay, you put the nuggets and fries on the tray, as many as you think we need, and then we can put them in the oven." Georgia nodded and began to arrange the nuggets and fries on the tray in a pretty pattern. Emma glanced over at Danielle, who was still screaming, but not in any actual pain that Emma could see. This was _please pick me up Momma!_ crying.

"Done Momma!" Emma turned back to see the tray decorated like fireworks, each nugget surrounded by a few fries like an explosion.

"Very pretty! Lets put them in to cook then." She lifted the tray, pulling open the oven and sliding the tray inside and shutting the door. She handed the timer to Georgia.  
"Can you set this for twenty minutes?" She asked, watching carefully as Georgia twisted it around before holding it up to show her. Emma clapped proudly and lifted Georgia to kiss her forehead.

"Way to go baby girl! You're so smart!" She praised, hugging her tightly before setting her back on the floor.  
"Do you think you can set the table before dinners ready? All by yourself?" She challenged and Georgia nodded, taking off to grab the plates and cutlery, giggling to herself as she did her best.

Her family might not be perfect and sometimes Momma had to ignore her to focus on Danielle, but she didn't want anyone else to be her Momma and didn't really want anyone else to be her sister, even when Danielle was screaming and taking all the attention. She was happy with her family.

* * *

**Feel free to vent your frustrations~!**

**Hope you all enjoyed, drop me a comment to let me know what you think, if you can spare the time! (And if you can't, Kudos away, I love to know people are enjoying my work!)**


End file.
